vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Fire Emblem)
|-|Male= |-|Female= Summary Robin is a member of Chrom's Shepherds and one of the protagonists of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Specifically bred by the Grimleal to be the vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima, his mother had a change of heart and fled with Robin in tow. Despite her efforts Grima managed to possess Robin anyway, using Robin's body to assassinate Chrom and take over Ylisse. Chrom's daughter, Lucina, then used the Outrealm Gate to leap back in time to change the past. When Grima attempted to follow them by uploading his consciousness into the Robin of the present, the resulting strain left Robin with amnesia and flashes of the future rather than outright possession. Robin is then found by the Shepherds lying unconscious in a field, upon which he is taken into their ranks after helping to rout a number of bandits attacking a nearby village. With Lucina's intervention, Robin is able to use his knowledge of the future to prevent Grima from possessing his body and later slay the dragon once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 6-B Name: Robin (default name), My Unit/Avatar Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Likely canonically male because in Fire Emblem Fates he appears only as male (and Grima is called as "he" in the cutscenes and has a male voice), but his gender is player chosen Age: Around 20 Classification: Human, Dragon Vessel, Tactician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Magic (Fire, Thunder, Wind), Expert Swordsman and Tome user, Extrasensory Perception, Can see, attack, and kill ghosts, Very good at improvising, Master Tactician (Single-handedly turned the tide of two wars that took place across entire continents), Can temporarily raise his own stats and those of his allies with a Rally Spectrum, Information Analysis/Analytical Prediction (Can see "The enemy's strength, their weaponry, and the flow of battle"), Resurrection (Came back from the dead in the event that he kills Grima along with himself, as long as his bonds are strong enough), Resistance to Dimensional BFR (Escaped Grima's pocket dimension) Attack Potency: Town level with swords and tomes (Killed Chrom with one single hit in an alternative timeline where he/she became possessed by Grima) | Large Country level (Can damage and kill Grima) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift heavy weapons and use them effectively in combat) Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Country Class Durability: Town level (Comparable to Chrom, took hits from a bloodlusted Validar) | Large Country level (Survived attacks from Grima) Stamina: Superhuman, fought wars across 2 continents. Range: Extended melee range with swords. Tens of meters with magic and levin sword Standard Equipment: Various swords and tomes, shown with a Levin Sword in Smash, Uses Thoron in the alternate timeline and in Fates as an amiibo unit Intelligence: Genius (Has outsmarted entire armies and even Validar) Weaknesses: Can lose control of himself if controlled by Grima. Can be mind controlled by Validar, Can only resurrect if his bonds with his/her allies are strong enough Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Veteran': Being a skilled Tactician, Robin is capable of growing at a faster pace than most others, and will gain more experience in battle *'Solidarity (Awakening)': Robin can help his/her nearby allies dodge and land critical hits more often with his/her tactical advice *'Ignis': Robin is a master in both magic and physical weapons, with such mastery of magic and physical strength, Robin is capable of adding half of his/her physical power into a devastating magical attack, or infusing half of his/her magical capabilities into a powerful physical attack *'Rally Spectrum': Robin, with his/her great tactical advice, can inspire his/her allies to temporarily do better in all aspects. Key: Base | Endgame Gallery File:Robin1.png File:RobinF_Fight.png File:Phantom_Robin.png|Robin as an Illusory Hero in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters